In the field of the lighting of motor vehicles, manufacturers are seeking not only to improve the lighting and/or signalling function of luminous devices but also to add other technical and/or aesthetic particularities thereto in order to make the users of the vehicle entirely happy.
Among these particularities, manufacturers have added what is called a “ghost effect” technology to luminous devices. This technology consists in giving the luminous device a turned-on aspect that is unexpectedly different from its turned-off aspect. For example, when the luminous device is turned off, it may have a plain glossy black aspect that gives the user the impression that when the device is turned on the light beam will be uniform. However, when the luminous device is turned on, a luminous pattern appears. This pattern may be purely decorative, include a logo of the manufacturer, or even perform a signalling function, such as that of a night-time position light.
There are various solutions allowing a “ghost effect” to be created. However, these solutions could still be improved.